


まだ涙にならない悲しみが（６）

by banana0728



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	まだ涙にならない悲しみが（６）

话还没说完，他已经被光一横抱起来，扔到了床上。  
光一伏在床上，像一只抓住猎物的狐狸，用锐利的眼神逼视着他：“你就这么不想跟我结婚？你以为你现在的状况我不知道吗？上午那张卡里就划走了将近五百万，三个月内还清？你拿什么还？再去酒吧陪别人睡觉去吗？”  
堂本刚紧紧闭着眼睛，不肯再多说一句话。  
堂本光一扯掉他身上的衣服：“如果是那样的话，那你直接陪我睡吧，一次一百万。”

光一昨天在刚身上留下的星星点点的吻痕都还没退去，白嫩的肌肤上那些绯红夹杂着青紫的痕迹格外显眼又撩人。  
光一摸上他柔软的胸口，揉捏着上面的敏感点，这套动作他已经非常熟悉了。  
然后光一又抬起头来用嘴唇覆上他的唇吻了他，牙齿碰在一起，舌头抵死缠绵，刚看着近在咫尺的光一的脸庞，眼眶忍不住又红了。  
以前光一经常吻他的，不管是在床上还是在没人的地方，他还总笑光一像是有饥渴症。但是昨天他们做了几个小时，光一一次都没有吻他，当时的他甚至以为光一再也不会吻他了。  
过了不知道多久，光一终于松开了他。光一的手向下滑向他纤细的腰身，来到他圆翘的臀部，眼睛却始终定定地看着他：“你别离开我。”  
堂本光一承认，他很害怕，他害怕刚忽然的离去，害怕刚对他的隐瞒，害怕他现在怀里抱着刚却不知道刚的心在哪里的这种感觉。哪怕刚只是为了钱留在他身边他也不在乎，只要他肯留下，什么都好。  
刚闭上眼睛：“你想怎样就怎样好了。”  
光一扒掉刚的裤子，看见他下身尚且还红肿着的穴口，那颤抖着微微开合的样子显得格外可怜。光一想起自己昨天晚上做的一切，心里一揪，不敢再继续下去了。


End file.
